


"We Are Not Boring"

by Twinkleterson



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, What do you expect with these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson
Summary: To nobody's surprise but their own Nahri and Ali discover that they are rather boring
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	"We Are Not Boring"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musogato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/gifts), [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [munazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts), [unorgaynized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts), [socordia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts), [bananabreadbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabreadbee/gifts), [unevalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevalentine/gifts), [AnUnknownForeignBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/gifts).



**"Stop fidgeting for a moment, Ali, why don't you?"** Nahri grabbed Ali's hair to force him into stillness. They were enjoying a cool evening on their balcony. His head on her lap while she massaged his head with jasmine oil. 

"I am not fidgeting," he tugged at her braids, his smile confident. She swatted his hand away from her braids and, of course, in the process hurt her own head as her idiot husband was rather tightly clutching it. She managed a little, "ouch" and Ali sat up looking guilty. 

"Did you hurt yourself? Did I hurt you?" He continued when she only glared, "Your turn". They reversed their position and he poured oil on his hand, all ready. "Pity you don't have braids", she said as she tried to pull his beard and it didn't work quite the same way. He only smiled. The evening was quite romantic - the ambiance was cool - which was unsurprising considering Ali was there. His water powers especially came in handy on hot days like these. Nahri was at peace with the world. She sighed and prodded at his chest, "say something, al Qahtani."

"What ? Well, er...do you know that there's different types of bees?" That was all Ali could manage - he had been reading a rather interesting book on the bees. 

"We are alone, the evening is great and here you are talking about the blasted bees," she laughed softly. 

"Well, I dare you to say something interesting," he scoffed. "Come on, Nahid, accept the challenge." 

"Alright," she sat up, searching her head for interesting subjects. "Er, do you know the difference between the djinn heart and the human heart?" 

He groaned and she lowered her head. She bit her lip and whispered, "so that's why our brothers avoid us." 

"We are boring," he declared. 

They had been noticing small changes in how their brothers reacted to their company as they dove deep into the recesses of their educational interests or even small pleasures that made them happy. Only the other day, Nahri was conjuring fires and Ali was extinguishing it using his water powers. It was a good game, Nahri's fire flew to the various parts of the room while Ali made the contents of their water pitcher chase after it. but Dhiru and Jamshid looked at each other and commented that it was pathetic and left. 

"You know what, we should probably adjust our ways to theirs, a little bit," she sighed.

"Yes, after all they do endure your lectures on health," he muttered. God, Ali only listened to these to please Nahri, they were so repetitive. 

"Excuse me, it wasn't me who ranted about taxes and economics on Muntadhir's birthday," she jabbed at him. Creator, Nahri only endured those rants because he looked endearing when he ranted. 

In the end, both of them were rather boring. It wasn't a problem. But little did they know that it might be the very reason for their falling out with their brothers. They needed to fix that. 

**They decided to make their company more desirable.** Next evening Ali returned home stealthily covering a book with the tail of his turban. Nahri noticed that he was so flustered that he didn't notice Mishmish's tail on the way and … Mishmish started walking as soon as Ali's foot touched the tail and Nahri rushed to his help. 

"What are you hiding?" She hugged him trying to fight back a smile. His cheeks flushed even more after the fall. 

"Poetry," he uncovered the book to reveal a somewhat scandalous cover. "Dhiru loves poetry, but these are…" he blushed even more. Nahri couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. 

"You are married. You know stuff. You did stuff. How flustered can you get?" She snatched the book, took a look and immediately threw it away, "who did you ask for help?" 

"Jamshid."

"Of course." 

Nahri informed him that she already collected several real books of poetry and Ali didn't have to worry. They were in this together. 

**They snuggled up together in the bed for a bit of bedtime reading.** A collection of wine poetry by the famous poet Abu Nuwas was sprawled across their laps. The fire braziers illuminated the cosy room. A potpourri was burning in a corner. Ali's bedside table was full of scrolls meticulously arranged and Nahri's side was full of medical books stacked together - that Ali arranged at least three times a day. 

"This sounds impossible don't you think?" He addressed her head. 

"At least not unhygienic like the last one," she stifled a yawn snuggling even closer. 

"Are you tired?" He closed the book. 

"Bored," she replied. They shared a mischievous smile. 

"So, should we continue making them bored?" Ali asked but he didn't need to. He already knew the answer. 

"I would rather they get bored instead of us," she laughed. 

"Then I should prepare my economics 'rants' as Jamshid loves to call it," he said with some relish. 

"Ali, where is my latest surgery book? Nahri looked at her table. 

"Third from the bottom, second row," he said automatically then chuckled, "wait, you are not going to give detailed lectures on surgery? Nahri, the point is not to frighten me in the process ! " 

"Oh, don't tease," she kissed him lightly, "this is only a revenge." 

"Mm, for what?" 

"Your rants?" 

"WHAT?" 

"The point is not to bore me in the process." 

Ali looked a bit ashamed but nodded, "yes, I sometimes forget that not everyone is as interested…"

"I actually like it when you rant. You look so earnest," she looked up to meet his eyes. 

"And I like it when you rant on dangerous topics, you look so frightening - I mean beautiful," he smiled broadly.

**At long last, both of them accepted each other’s boringness because their collective boringness was way better than their brothers’ boringness. Their boring was the better boring. Let us say that for the next few months the Emir and the Baga Nahid were bored to death.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my last Nahli fanfic! Enjoy!


End file.
